L'élue des légendes
by MissLegend
Summary: Elle est la fille du chef suprême de la Team Rocket. C'est une redoutable voleuse, la plus redoutable de toute. Elle est aussi l'élue des légendes, mais elle n'en sait rien. Deuxième chapitre chaud...
1. Née pour le mal

**Disclamer: **Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est le personnage principal, le reste est la propriété de Nintendo

**Note de l'auteur: **Ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'action en partant, pour ça vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre. Je ne fais que présenter le personnage principal dans ce chapitre, mais il est tout de même important.

------

**L'élue des légendes**

**Chapitre 1**

**Née pour le mal**

_Le SS-Anne, un bateau si luxueux, si beau, le plus beau qui ait jamais navigué sur la mer. Il avait fait la une de presque tous les journaux du pays et même de certains d'autres pays. En quelques semaines à peine, il avait été connu mondialement. Son élaboration et sa fabrication avaient été top secrets, personne n'en avait eu vent, personne. Le SS-Anne avait été construit pour et par un des millionaire les plus influents du monde. Ce millionaire, personne ne savait vraiment qui il était. Il était considéré comme étant très généreux et à l'écoute des gens, mais derrière ces dehors bons se cachait le redoutable patron de l'organisation criminelle la plus redoutée du pays: la Team Rocket! Il avait fait construire ce bateau dans un seul but: voler les Pokémons de ceux qui seraient assez stupide pour voyager à son bord..._

---

Le SS-Anne avait à peine de quitter le port de Carmin-sur-Mer qu'une rumeur c'était répandue partout dans le bateau: la fille unique du millionaire qui avait financé la construction du navire se trouvait supposément à bord! La rumeur avait vite été confirmée par les employés et lorsqu'une femme de ménage révéla savoir dans quelle cabine elle setrouvait, on la bombarda de questions dont la principale était: _Laquelle? Quelle cabine? _La réponse: une cabine de première classe dont l'accès était cependant interdite. Elle se trouvait au plus haut niveau du paquebot, celui auquel aucun passager n'avait le droit d'accèder. La déception se dessina sur un grand nombre de visages, en particulier sur ceux des journalistes qui se trouvaient là. Seulement une photos de cette mystérieuse enfant leurs auraient rapporté une fortune. En effet, personne ne savait à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, tout comme son père d'ailleurs. Cette famille ne c'était jamais présenter en public.

Un autre grand mystère qui l'entourait tournait autour de la mère de l'enfant, c'est-à-dire de l'épouse du mystérieux millionaire: qui était-elle? À cette question non-plus aucun média ne pouvait et n'avait jamais répondue. Qui était-elle? On ne le savait pas. Était-elle vivante, était-elle morte? Encore aucune réponse, que des supositions. L'existance de la fillette n'était elle-même connue que depuis quelque mois et pourtant on disait qu'elle avait plusieurs années derrière elle. Pourquoi donc cette famille fesait-elle planée sur elle tant de mystères?

---

Dans la plus luxueuse cabine du SS Anne, une jeune femme ricanait en regardant les images que les caméras de surveillance installées un peu partout dans le navire lui montraient. Un casque d'écoute lui rapportant les paroles que les micros intégrés au caméras captaient était posé sur ses cheveux d'un bleu sombre. Des reflets étranges jouaient dans ceux-ci, bien plus pâles. Ces yeux, de la même couleur mystérieuse dans lesquels on puvait voir exactement les mêmes reflets, était braqués sur les écrans devant elle. Son beau visage - car, oui, il était beau, très beau même - habituellement impassible laissait voir tout son amusement.

Ainsi donc, ces stupides journalistes croyaient qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant de quatre ou cinq ans! Ils se trompaient. Ho oui! qu'ils se trompaient. Elle n'avait pas quatre ou cinq ans, mais bien dix-sept! Qu'ils la croient une enfant avait cependant ses bons côtés. Comme ça, elle pourrait se ballader comme bon lui semblait sans que personne ne se doute de qui elle était. Elle pouvait compter sur une main les gens sur le bateau qui connaissaient sa véritable identité.

Les rares personnes qui avaient eu un jour la chance de la rencontrer étaient les meilleurs employés de son père. Elle avait d'ailleurs participer à quelques missions à leurs côtés. Le vol de Pokémons était sa spécialité. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle!

Elle avait tout d'abord étudié dans la meilleure école de dressage Pokémon du monde pour savoir tout ce qu'il était possible d'apprendre à ce sujet. Ensuite, elle avait parfait ses connaissances, déjà impressionnantes, avec un professeur privé et finalement, sa grand-mère elle-même, la plus redoutable voleuse de Pokémons de tous les temps, avait terminé son éducation. Contre une telle adversaire, les dresseurs Pokémons n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

La police l'avait surnommée _l'Ombre_, car lorsqu'elle commêtait un vol, c'était comme si une ombre l'aurait commis. Il n'y avait aucun indice, rien. La seule chose qui prouvait que quelque chose avait bel et bien était volé, c'était l'absence de cette chose. Ce talent qu'elle avait, elle le devait à un don très particulier qu'elle possèdait depuis toujours...

Elle enleva le casque d'écoute, recula la chaise finement ouvragée sur laquelle elle était assise et se leva. Elle était grande et majestueuse, d'une élégance rare. Qui aurait pu la soupçonner d'être en fait une redoutable voleuse?

Elle regarda le dessus de sa table de chevet, un petit plateau en or travaillé y avait été posé. Sur celui-ci se trouvait un collier de perle, un mouchoir de satin et un téléphone cellulaire dernier cri. La jeune femme fixa l'objet, soudain ses yeux se mirent à briller entièrement d'un bleu pâle et froid. La même aura de couleur envellopa le téléphone portable et il s'envola soudain pour attérir dans sa main tendue.

Tel était le don qu'elle avait reçu à la naissance et qu'elle avait par la suite perfectionné pour que ce qui était un simple don devienne une arme destructrice. La fille du chef suprême de la Team Rocket était douée de pouvoirs psychiques! Et pas n'importe lesquels, ils étaient redoutables, encore plus redoutables que ceux de la légendaire championne du gymnase de Safrania. Les pouvoirs de Sabrina n'était rien comparés à ceux de cette jeune voleuse.

Alors qu'elle était toute petite et qu'elle commençait à peine à maîtriser ses dons psychiques, elle avait réussi à mettre KO, seulement parce qu'il l'embêtait, un Alakazam que son père entraînait depuis des années. Il avait été tellement impressionné qu'il avait immédiatement commencé à lui faire suivre un entrainement sévère. À chaque jour, pendant des heures, elle pliait des cuillères seulement en y pensant, elle devinait quelle carte tenait la personne devant elle et faisait un tas d'autres exercises destinés à affinés ses pouvoirs psychiques. Tout ça avait toujours été pour elle un jeu d'enfant.

Bien vite, son père c'était apperçu que cette méthode d'entraînement était trop facile pour elle et il avait décidé de la faire combattre contre des Pokémons. Tous, elle les avaient tous vaincus, peut importe à quel niveau ils étaient ou combien ils étaient.

Ses pouvoirs avaient grandis avec elle. Ils lui permettaient de réussir ses vols à la perfection, ils lui permettaient de n'être jamais repérée, d'ouvrir des portes sans les forcer, ils lui permettaient tout! Certains disaient que les vols parfaits étaient impossibles, pourtant, grâce à ses dons psychiques, elle - cette jeune femme à l'air si innofensive que personne n'aurait jamais accusé de rien - elle en était capable!

Le dicton «Les apparences sont trompeuses» était décidément vrai! Sous ses dehors de jeune femme modèle, celle-ci était la plus redoutable des voleuse!

Elle déplia le petit cellulaire et composa un numéro de téléphone confidentiel avant de le porter à son oreille. Elle n'entendit la sonnerie qu'une fois, on lui répondit presque aussitôt à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle reconnu la voie sévère d'Héléna, la secrétaire attitrée de son père au cartier de la Team Rocket:

-Qui est-ce? la secrétaire avait une voix sec qui rappellait vaguement le claquement d'une porte.

-C'est moi. Je souhaite parler à mon père, lui répondit son interlocutrice de sa voix douce et posée.

Le ton d'Héléna se fit plus mielleux:

-Miss Giovanni! Quel plaisir c'est de vous parler! Je vous transfert à monsieur Giovanni, ce ne sera pas long.

Une série de cliquetis s'ensuivirent, puis la voix si caractéristique de son père retentit dans l'appareil:

-Comment cela se passe-t-il?

C'était bien son père, il ne lui demandait même pas comment elle allait, tout ce qu'il lui demandait c'était comment se déroulait son plan.

-Je me porte bien et votre plan semble très réussi. Les passagers n'y voient que du feu. Nos gens ont pu s'infiltrer parmi eu sans aucun problème, ils ont aussi répandus la rumeurs que je metrouvait à bord, comme vous le vouliez. Les journalistes, eux, croient que je ne suis qu'une fillette de quatre ou cinq ans. Votre plan fonctionne à merveille père! Je vais bientôt descendre voir comment se déroule les évènements. Les dresseurs Pokémons semblent tous s'être réunient dans le grand hall. Ils ont commencés à faire des combats Pokémons. Pourrais-je en défier quelques-uns?

Giovanni ricannat à l'autre bout du fil:

-Tu aimes les combats Pokémons encore plus que ta mère! Elle était douée. C'est dommage qu'elle soit morte à ta naissance, elle connaissait des trucs qu'elle n'a jamais voulue révéler, même à moi, à toi elle les aurait sûrement appris.

Un court moment de silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Je t'autorises à faire combattre tes Pokémons, poursuivit-il. Montres au monde ton talent, mais fais attention. Tu sais qu'il suffit d'un rien de nos jours pour être soupçonné... Promets-moi de faire attention.

-Je vous le promet père, lui répondit sa fille du même ton calme, mais inexpressif qu'elle employait depuis le début de leur conversation.

-Et n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs psychiques en public!

À chaque fois, il lui disait la même chose.

-Je vous le promet père.

-Tu es une bonne fille! Continues à veiller à ce que le plan se déroule comme il se doit. Surveilles ces deux incapables de Jessie et James. Je leur ai fait croire qu'ils étaient en charge du projet. Il ne faut pas qu'ils fassent de bétises!

-Je vous le promets aussi père.

Elle savait qu'il devait sourire. Il la croyait docile, pourtant, un jour, elle lui montrerait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle n'était pas docile, elle ne le serait jamais! Elle prendrait sa place bientôt, três bientôt, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'était à son tour de sourire.

-Tu fais du bon travail ma fille. Continues, il coupa la communication.

Celle qu'on appellait affectueusement Miss Giovanni referma son téléphone cellulaire. Il se disait son père, mais il la traitait comme un chien: «bonne fille», «ma fille», quand allait-il lui dire «assied», «rapporte» ou encore «va chercher»! Trop, ç'en était trop! Aussitôt qu'elle serait de retour chez elle, elle allait le détrôner. Et qui serait assise sur le trône et gouvernerait la Team Rocket? Elle bien sûr! La douceur qu'elle avait démontré jusque là à son égard ne signifiait rien. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affection pour lui, ni pour lui, ni pour personne! Elle n'en aurait jamais, elle se l'était juré. Il y avait elle, elle et personne d'autre!

Elle remarqua alors un petit papier sur le dispendieux tapis de fourrure blanche à ses pieds. La femme de ménage avait dû le laisser tomber. Elle se pencha et le ramassa. C'était une simple étiquette de détergeant. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la poubelle où elle le laissa tomber. Elle détestait ce genre de saleté. Il faudrait qu'elle dise sa façon de penser à cette stupide femme de ménage!

En relevant la tête, elle apperçu son reflet dans la miroir devant elle. Le miroir en soit était magnifique, en or massif, mais son reflet rivalisait avec la splendeur des matériaux les plus précieux. Ses longs cheveux cascadant jusqu'à ses genoux, ses yeux à la couleur si extraordinaire, d'un bleu ni foncé ni pâle, mais les deux en même temps, sa silhouette fine, sa peau si blanche...

-Décidément, tu as de la classe Angelina Giovanni, lança-t-elle à son propre reflet.

------

**Note de l'auteur: **Avez-vous aimé? Si vous voyez des choses que je pourrais améliorer, signalez-le moi! Comme c'est la première véritable fic que j'écris, j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos impressions. Si je n'ais aucune review, je ne la continuerai pas, car ce sera sûrement parce que vous n'aurez pas aimé. Merci à tous ceux qui prendront la peine de la lire et un encore plus grand merci à ceux qui vont prendre la peine de laisser des reviews!

**Prochain chapitre: **J'attends vos reviews pour le mettre. En attendant, je vais seulement vous donner le titre: Rosemarie Von Rey...


	2. Rosemarie Von Rey

**Disclamer: **Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est le personnage principal ainsi que son _secrétaire_, le reste appartient à Nintendo.

------

**L'élue des légendes**

**Chapitre 2**

**Rosemarie Von Rey**

Miss Giovanni avait fait appeller sa coiffeuse personnelle. Si elle devait se montrer en public, autant se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Après tout, ce n'était pas seulement des dresseurs de pacotille qui avaient été invités sur le SS Anne, il y avait aussi des représentants de la haute société. Elle ne devait pas faire honte à son statut social! Après tout, elle devait être la seule multimilliardaire du bateau.

Angelina avait revêtue une longue et voluptueuse robe de satin blanc. L'ourlet et le collet avait été finement brodés de fils d'or. Les manches était faites de voiles transparents dont les extrémités était légérement tintées de jaune. De loin, la tenue semblait modeste, mais de prês, on voyait toute sa richesse et sa finesse.

La coiffeuse retoucha légéremment la coiffure de la demoiselle. Elle lui tendit ensuite un petit miroir d'ivoire dans lequel Angelina pu admirer le résultat. Ses cheveux avait été remontés sur le sommet de sa tête en un énorme chignon d'où cascadait des mèches bleutés qui atteignaient ses épaules. Le tout tenait en place grâce à plusieurs élastiques dorés très fin qui avaient été judicieusement placés.

-Tu t'es surpassée Jill, lança Angelina à sa coiffeuse d'un ton légérement sec.

-Me.. merci Mademoiselle Giovanni, lui répondit la dénommée Jill d'une voix tremblante.

Sa patronne ne sembla pas aimer ce tremblement:

-Cesses de bagayer, tu sais combien cela me tape sur les nerfs!

La coiffeuse s'excusa de son comportement inadéquat. Angelina ne porta même pas attention à ses excuses, elle continuait de s'admirer dans la glace du petit miroir. Elle ordonna à la pauvre Jill de sortir pour qu'elle puisse terminer de se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé sa contemplation du miroir - ou plutôt de ce qu'il reflêtait - elle se dirigea vers une des nombreuses portes de garde-robe qui s'alignaient sur son mur. Elle ouvrit tous grands les deux battants. Miss Giovanni se pencha et prit quelques paires de souliers. Elle alla s'assoir sur l'énorme lit à baldaquin qui trônait au centre de sa cabine et les essaya toutes. Aucune ne lui plaisait. Elle leva les yeux vers les autres paires qui se trouvaient dans la garde-robe et en fit venir quelques unes à elle à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques. Après de nombreux et longs essais, elle jeta son dévolu sur une paire de sandales blanches à talons aiguilles.

Une fois les nombreuses attaches des sandales nouées, elle fit venir à elle une petit boîte de chêne qui semblait vérouillée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, tout comme la serrure de la boîte. Un déclic se fit entendre et le couvercle se souleva. À l'intérieur se trouvait, posé sur un tissus violet, un étrange collier en or. Au centre de la chaîne se trouvait une petite étoile à six branches et de chaque côté de l'étoile se trouvait une rangée de trois Pokéballs, et c'était bien des Pokéballs, des Pokéballs faites en or. Angelina prit le collier et se l'attacha dans le cou. Elle fit ensuite venir à elle un bracelet et une montre, un en or et l'autre en argent. Elle acrocha ensuite à ses oreilles de longues boucles d'oreilles ornées de topazes.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé de mettre tous ces bijoux, la jeune multimilliardaire alla admirer le résultat dans une des nombreuses grandes glaces de sa cabine. Le résultat était des plus saisissant, elle était magnifique, non, plus que magnifique!

Aprês de longues minutes, elle cessa de complimenter son reflet et prit son cellulaire. Elle appuya sur un bouton verdâtre et une voix venant de l'appareil se fit entendre:

-Miss Von Rey m'a-t-elle fait appeller?

Voyager à bord du SS Anne avec un nom d'emprunt, c'était son idée. Giovanni était un nom trop facilement reconnaissable pour les employés de son père et comme elle ne devait pas être reconnue, même par les membres de la Team Rocket, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de recourir à un pseudonyme! Rosemarie Von Rey, voilà le nom qu'elle avait fait inscrire sur son passeport. Elle avait même décider de voyager avec un secrétaire personnel pour ajouter encore un peu de crédibilité à son plan. Joshua Greg n'était cependant pas un vrai secrétaire. Il était nouvellement employé par la Team Rocket. Comme il était très prometteur, mais inconnu des autres membres, il était le candidat idéal pour jouer ce rôle! Étant donné les circonstances, Angelina n'avait même pas jugé bon qu'il emprunte un pseudonyme.

-Oui, Greg. Je désire savoir si la voie est libre, répondit Rosemarie à son secrétaire.

Le pseudo-secrétaire savait très bien se que cela voulait dire. La fille de son employeur voulait savoir si elle pouvait descendre de sa cabine sans encombre. C'est-à-dire: il ne devait y avoir aucun journaliste ni membre de la Team Rocket dans les environ.

La voix du secrétaire se fit de nouveau entendre:

-Mademoiselle peut descendre sans soucis.

Angelina Giovanni ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et en moins de deux, elle se trouvait dans l'unique ascenseur qui permettait d'atteindre le dernier étage du paquebot. Rosemarie Von Rey fut en quelques secondes devant son secrétaire. Elle aurait bien sûr pu se téléporter grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, mais cela aurait été légèrement trop risqué. Après tout, combien de gens avaient déjà vu quelqu'un apparaître comme ça, pouf! devant eux sans être surpris. Cela aurait sûrement causé tout un émois! Elle s'appeçue cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, qu'elle aurait pu se téléporter sans encombre, car il n'y avait personne dans les environ à part son pseudo-secrétaire.

Elle l'aperçue qui l'attendait. Il lui tournait le dos. D'un an son aîné, grand, pas necessairement très musclé, mais grand, ses cheveux noir aux reflets verdâtre lui arrivant aux épaules, il avait revêtu un toxedo noir pour être plus plausible dans son rôle. Bien des jeunes filles l'auraient décrit comme étant mignon.

Joshua Greg avait entendu le pas caractéristique de sa patronne. Un pas doux, presque imperceptible, mais l'oreille excersée du voleur entendait même les son les plus infimes. Lorsqu'on exerçait ce genre de métier - si on pouvait appeller cela un métier - une telle ouïe était necessaire. Le secrétaire tourna la tête:

- Vous êtes magnifique Mademoiselle, vraiment magnifique! s'exclama-t-il en apperçevant Rosemarie.

Les yeux verts du jeune homme parcoururent la ravissante Miss Von Rey de la tête au pied avant de se plonger dans l'océan bleu qu'était les yeux de cette dernière. Joshua avait commencé à la courtiser bien avant le départ du SS Anne. La jeune multimilliardaire sourit à cette pensé. Elle avait souvent repoussé ses avances, ça il s'en souvenait, mais elle avait effacé de la mémoire du beau jeune homme tous les souvenirs d'un autre moment, le seul d'ailleurs, où elle l'avait laissé aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin... Rosemarie aurait pu facilement refroidir ses ardeurs sur le bateau grâce à ses dons psychiques, mais elle s'en était abstenue. En effet, elle avait besoin de ce pseudo-secrétaire. Tout les aristocrates du navire en avait un, alors si elle n'en avait pas eu, elle aurait eu l'air louche. On l'aurait immédiatement soupçonné de ne pas vraiment être celle qu'elle faisait semblant d'être.

Joshua s'était légérement penché vers elle:

-Vous avez toujours été superbe Angelina.

Même s'il avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure, son interlocutrice le foudroya du regard. Elle lui lança d'une voix audible seulement par lui:

-Rosemarie ou Miss Von Rey, peu importe, mais pas ça! Tu as entendus, pas ça! Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi! C'est trop risqué!

Un sourire narquois s'était dessiné sur le visage de Joshua, un de ces sourires qui aurait fait ce pâmer n'importe quelle fille, mais pas elle, pas cette fille là:

- Vous ais-je déjà dis, Miss Von Rey, combien vous êtiez jolie lorsque vous vous mettez en colère?

- C'est déjà mieux, lui répondit cette dernière. Et oui, je me souviens que vous m'ayez déjà dit quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Rosemarie allait lui dire de se rendre dans le grand hall avec elle lorsqu'elle se ravisa et commença à le sermoner:

-Tu as fait attention j'espère pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que se soit, dit-elle en regardant Greg droit dans les yeux.

-Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle Von Rey, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas risquer de me retrouver en tôle, lui répondit ce dernier avec cet air hautain qu'il avait adopté pour jouer son rôle de secrétaire.

-Tu as fait attention à toutes tes paroles?

-Oui Mademoiselle.

Il se pencha légérement vers elle pour ajouer à voix basse:

-Je vous conseillerai d'ailleurs de me vouvoyer, car vous remarquerez que tous les riches du bateau vouvoient leur secrétaires. Si Mademoiselle ne surveille pas ses paroles, nous risquons d'avoir l'air louche.

La demoiselle en question rougit légéremment. C'était impardonable de sa part de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce petit détail. Comment allait-elle se sauver la face cette fois?

-Je... euh... j'allais... j'allais..., bagaya-t-elle. Je... euh... bien. Oubliez ça!

Joshua afficha son habituel sourire satisfait. Rosemarie, quant à elle, s'empressa de changer de sujet:

-Nous allons nous rendre dans le grand hall. Je comptes y affronter en duel quelques entraîneurs Pokémon. Quant à vous, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez en m'énumérant la liste des arisocrates chez lesquels je devrais dîner une fois le bateau arrivé à destination.

-Quelle liste? demanda le secrétaire en affichant une mine des plus perplexe.

-Celle-là, lui répondit sa patronne en faisant apparaître une feuille dans sa main. Je l'avais laissé sur mon bureau, pardonnez-moi. Je croyais vous l'avoir déjà donnée.

En voyant le petit bout de papier apparaître dans la main de la jeune femme, Joshua ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir les yeux. Il l'avait déjà vu utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques lors d'une mission qui leur avait été confié à tous les deux, mais elle l'impressionnait à chaque fois. Ce n'était certe pas un très grand exploit qu'elle venait d'accomplir devant lui, mais combien de gens dans le monde était capable de le faire? Très peu, ça il en était certain!

Miss Von Rey glissa la feuille dans la main de son secrétaire. Il regarda longtemps les noms qui y étaient inscrits:

-Cette liste est fausse, dit-il enfin.

-Évidemment! s'exclama Rosemarie. Ça saute aux yeux. C'est simplement pour donné un peu plus de véracité à notre mise en scène. Si tu... vous me suiviez en me parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, on s'apercevrait vite de la supercherie. Tandis que là, si vous m'énumérez une liste de gens avec lesquels je dois suposément dîner, cela aura l'air plus réel. Donc, vous m'énumérez les gens qui se trouvent sur cette liste avec la date et l'heure qui sont inscrites à côté de leurs noms jusqu'à ce que je vous congédies pour l'après-midi. Vous pourrez faire ce qu'il vous plaira, mais toujours en faisant attention pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

-Comptez sur moi Miss Von Rey!

Sur ce, elle lui ordonna de la suivre en suivant à la lettre les instructions qu'elle venait de lui donner. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le grand hall. Une pièce magnifiquement décorée aux murs blancs ornés de dorures. Un buffet trônait au centre de l'immense pièce. Des dizaines de gens, des entraîneurs Pokémon débutants aux plus riches personnages du pays, se trouvaient là. Certains parlaient, d'autres combattaient, d'autres encore mangeaient ou s'empiffraient au buffet. Et, déguisé en gens de classe moyenne, les membres de la Team Rocket se balladaient parmi eux, faisant l'une ou l'autre des activités.

Rosemarie Von Rey et son secrétaire Joshua Greg, qui était très occuppé à lui énumérer une liste d'aristocrates chez lesquels la jeune femme devait dîner, entrèrent dans la pièce.

---

Deux personnages portant un costume blanc marqué d'un grand "R" rouge se régallaient goulument dans le buffet accompagnés d'un Meowth qui avait l'étrange faculté de parler. Jessie et James, les membres les plus lamentables de la Team Rocket! Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient rapportés aucun Pokémon à leur boss. Bien entendu, ils avaient le grand espoir d'un jour lui ramener un Pikachu qu'ils considéraient comme étant extrêmement puissant, donc rare et qui allait sûrement plaire à Giovanni... s'ils parvenaient un jour à lui ramener.

Une jeune riche et son secrétaire passèrent soudain près de la table à laquelle les trois comparses s'empiffraient, attirant l'attention de Jessie. Elle examina attentivement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés. Meowth leva soudain la tête vers elle:

-Quelque chose ne va pas Jessie? Tu fais une drôle de tête!

-Cette riche me rapelle la fille du boss, répondit celle-ci.

James se redressa soudain, oubliant pour quelques secondes le homard qu'il avait commencé à manger:

-Tu l'as déjà rencontré! s'exclama-t-il.

Jessie se tourna vers lui:

-Oui, nos parents nous avaient présentés lorsque nous avions cinq ans. Enfin... ma mère et son père nous avait présentés!

-Pourquoi ça? Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme du boss? demanda James l'air de plus en plus perplexe.

-La femme du boss est morte en donnant naissance à cette fille. Si c'est bien elle!

-Je ne savais pas que le patron avait une fille, s'exclama soudain Meowth.

-Il ne la présente qu'à ses meilleurs employés, lui répondit Jessie. C'est pour ça que tu ne savais pas qu'elle existait.

James réalisa soudain se que venait de dire Jessie:

-Il ne la présente qu'à ses meilleurs employés! Pourquoi?

Son acolite prit une gorgée d'eau dans la coupe qui était posée devant elle avant de répondre:

-Parce qu'elle est une espèce d'arme.

Le Pokémon chat qui était assied à côté d'elle ouvrit la bouche presque aussi grande qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Une... une arme! bafouilla-t-il.

-Tu as bien entendu Meowth, continua Jessie avec une voix calme qu'elle utilisait rarement. Elle a une sorte de pouvoir. C'est un peu comme les pouvoirs des Pokémons psychiques, tu comprends. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle était très puissante, mais comme la seule fois où je l'ai rencontré j'avais cinq ans, mes souvenirs ne sont peut être pas très clairs.

Elle prit une autre gorgée d'eau et se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme qu'elle jaugea du regard. James avait recommencé à manger, mais Meowth réfléchissait. Il dit soudain, plus pour lui que pour ses compagnons:

-Je crois déjà en avoir entendu parler. Une arme aux pouvoirs psychiques. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il sagissait d'un Pokémon - et de la façon dont le boss en parlait, c'était un Pokémon - , mais là, je n'en suis plus très sûr!

Ni Jessie, ni James n'avaient écouté se qu'il avait dit. Ils étaient tous les deux trop occupés.

Jessie finit par se concentrer de nouveau sur son assiette. Elle mangea quelques bouchées avant de rendre son jugement au sujet de la fille au cheveux bleutés:

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de la fille du boss. Elle semble trop aimable, la fille dont je me souviens avait un air vraiment menaçant. Celle-là, elle elle parle avec entrain et tout. Rien à voir avec la fille du boss. D'ailleurs elle était plus jolie dans mes souvenirs. J'étais plus belle qu'elle, bien entendu, mais elle était tout de même jolie.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse. Cette fille est bien plus belle que toi, la taquinna Meowth.

Une longue, très longue dispute au sujet de la beauté de Jessie s'ensuivie.

---

À l'autre bout de la salle, un trio de jeunes gens regardaient les nouveaux arrivant. Le visage basané du plus vieux du groupe devient soudain anormalement rouge. Il se mit à bagayer:

-Vous avez vu ça? C'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu! Elle est vraiment magnifique!

L'adolescente rousse qui se trouvait à ses côtés le ramena sur terre en lui tirant l'oreille:

-Ça va Brook! On a compris. Tu peux arrêter maintenant.

Le dernier du trio se pencha vers ses accolytes:

-Je ne veux pas te contrarier Misty, mais, pour une fois, Brook a raison. Cette fille est superbe!

Misty se tourna furieusement vers Ash:

-Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour vous: la beauté! Cette fille doit avoir une noix à la place du cerveau, mais comme elle est jolie, vous ne vous en souciez pas! Je suis certaine qu'elle est vraiment stupide!

-Je me demande si elle va participer aux combats Pokémon, se demanda Ash sans porter attention aux critiques de la rouquine. J'aimerai bien combattre contre elle!

---

-Très bien Greg, je regarderais cette liste plus tard. Vous pouvez me laisser maintenant, dit la souriante Rosemarie Von Rey à son jeune secrétaire.

Le jeune homme s'inclina bien bas avant de prendre poliment congé de sa patronne. Le plaisir allait enfin commencer pour Angelina Giovanni!

Ses yeux bleus parcoururent la salle de fond en comble. Il y avait des entrâineurs de toute sorte et une variété encore plus impressionante de Pokémons. Il y avait de tout: du Ratatta au Alakazam en passant par des Pigeots et des Magikarp. Il y avait là des entraîneurs débutants comme des experts. Tout les styles se cotoyaient et se mélangeaient. Rosemarie Von Rey repéra rapidement un adversaire potentiel. Un homme qui ne devait pas être bien plus vieux qu'elle-même combattait non-loin de là avec son imposant Électabuzz.

Elle fit élégament voleter ses cheveux soyeux derrière elle avant de se diriger vers la bagare. Le Pokémon électrique de son futur adversaire venait de mettre fin au combat en assemant une décharge critique au Blastoise qu'il affrontait. Elle fit son chemin dans le petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour du combat en utilisant subtilement ses pouvoirs psychiques. Arrivée à quelques pas du gagnant, elle toussota pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux violets la parcoururent des pieds à la tête et de la tête au pieds, fixant son regard sur certaines parties du corps de la jolie jeune femme en particulier. Elle s'adressa à Rosemarie avec un ton faussement modeste:

-Tu veux un autographe du grand Nataniel et de son Électabuzz ma jolie? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Nullement impressionnée, la belle aristocrate lui répondit posément:

-Non, je souhaites plutôt vous affronter, toi et ton Pokémon.

-Je ne voudrais pas te faire pleurer en te vaincant, ma belle, lui répondit Nataniel avec un léger ricanement. Tu serais triste si j'abimais tes jolis Pokémons.

-Je ne suis pas une fillette, pas plus que je ne suis pleurnicharde. Si tu as peur que je te battes, dis-le moi! Moi je ne te crains aucunement, lança Rosemarie sur un ton de défi.

L'expression de l'entraîneur d'Électabuzz avait passé de séductrice à insultée. Il accepta le duel proposé avec véhémence. Sans attendre plus, celle qui était en fait la fille du plus redoutable chef de voleur qui exista un jour lança gracieusement une Pokéball doré de laquelle sortit, dans une pluie d'étincelles de la même couleur un élégant Pokémon aquatique bleu. Le Vaporéon s'attira plusieurs soupiramment admiratifs, mais aussi de grands rires sonores. Comment la jeune bourgeoise pouvait-elle être assez sote pour envoyer un Pokémon aquatique combattre un si puissant Pokémon électrique? Ne savait-elle pas que l'eau conduisait l'électricité?

Avant que les spectateurs qui assistaient à ce combat eussent pu se formuler d'autres questions, Nataniel, qui riait d'ailleurs lui-aussi, commanda à son Électabuzz entre deux fous rires:

-Électabuzz, lance-lui une attaque tonerre qu'on en finisse avec cette fille de riche qui ne connaît rien aux combats Pokémon!

Sur les ordres de son dresseur, le grand humanoïde jaune rayé de noir lança son offensive qui aurait du mettre K.O. n'importe quel Vaporéon normal. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait affaire à un Pokémon d'eau qui avait cependant été entraîné pour extraordinairement utiliser des dons psychiques inhabituels. Sans qu'elle n'eut rien dit, seulement par une suite de sensation et d'ondes échangés avec son protégé, Rosemarie lui commanda d'utiliser le bouclier psychique qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Ce qu'il fit au grand étonnement de tous. Immédiatement après, il répliqua avec un jet d'eau -ou du moins, ce qui ressemblait fort bien à un puissant jet d'eau- qui atteignit son opposant en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier roula sur le sol, ne sachant trop ce qui l'avait frappé, ne sachant pas qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une audacieuse combinaison de pouvoirs psychiques et aquatiques qu'avait imaginé et bâtit de toutes pièces la belle jeune femme qui venait de battre son dresseur à plate-couture, car l'Électabuzz, aussi puissant qu'il l'ait été, ne se releva pas, totalement assomé.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurai dû te prévenir de la puissance de Vaporéon, s'excusa Miss Von Rey avec un air piteux digne des plus grands comédiens.

Ce dernier ne répondit jamais, trop stupéfié et trop insulté pour penser à quelques insultes que ce soit. Voyant la déconfiture de Nataniel, Rosemarie rit intérieurement, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle dit aurevoir au jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la sortie sous prétexte qu'elle avait un léger mal de tête, déclinant de ce fait les nombreuses demandes de combat qu'elle recevait subitement.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle, son secrétaire vint la rejoindre:

-Vous avez merveilleusement et magnifiquement bien combattu Miss, je vous en félicite, lui dit-il sur un ton qui ne lui allait pas du tout, un ton qu'employait tous les justes et honnêtes aristocrates de la place.

-Je vous remercies Greg, lui répondit simplement Rosemarie Von Rey.

Ils gravirent les nombreuses marches qui menaient jusqu'aux quartiers les plus somptueux, c'est-à-dire ceux d'Angelina Giovanni. Ils y entrèrent. Arrivés là, Joshua Greg redevint le gentleman cambrioleur qu'il était et Rosemarie Von Rey troqua sa gentillesse mondaine pour l'orgueil et le narcissisme qui faisaient partis de la personnalité d'Angelina.

-Je crois que le plan sera une réussite, lança la jeune femme avec un sourire mauvais et une intonation de réussite.

Joshua balaya de son esprit les nombreux fantasmes qui s'y étaient dessinés à l'instant même où il avait approché de cette pièce et répondit sur un ton faussement mielleux:

-Tu sais bien que tu es la meilleure Angel, il n'y a rien qui peut clocher lorsque tu es dans les environs!

Elle s'était retournée et s'était approchée de l'homme avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux:

-Oserais-tu insinuer qu'il y a une faille dans le plan de mon père et que s'il est mené à bien, c'est seulement parce que JE l'ai surveillé étroitement. J'avoues avoir un immense impact dans tout et ma présence signifie toujours à elle seule la réussite, mais j'espère seulement que tu n'insinues pas que tous ceux que mon père recrute sont des incompétents.

Elle s'était graduellement rapprochée de lui, leur souffles se mélangeaient tellement ils étaient près maintenant. Angelina n'avait débité que cette suite d'injures que pour avoir une excuse à son comportement. Elle aimait, non, elle adorait jouer avec Joshua. Elle s'amusait sans cesse à l'exciter pour le repousser immédiatement après sous prétexte qu'il devrait un jour calmer ses pulsions, qu'il ne servait à rien de courtiser la fille de son patron, elle était innateignable. Miss Giovanni ne s'amusait cependant à ce petit jeu qu'avec le pauvre Greg. Elle ressentait pour lui une attirance indéfinissanle. Lorsqu'ils allaient trop loin, c'est à dire souvent, elle se contentait d'effacer ses souvenirs et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

Joshua sentit ses organes intimes réagir à cette magnifique présence féminine tout près de lui. Ses yeux verts se noyaient progressivement dans l'océan qu'étaient ceux d'Angelina. Se lançant une bouée à lui-même, il recula prestement d'un pas. Une vague douce et invitante passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme, l'invitant à y plonger entiérement. Greg espérait qu'elle ne remarquerait pas l'effet qu'elle lui fesait. Il luttait contre lui-même, mais pourquoi luttait-il après tout? Si celle qui devait être la plus belle femme au monde attendait quelque chose de lui, pourquoi ne se jetait-il pas dans ses bras? Simplement par orgueil, voilà tout!

Il fit semblant de vouloir quitter la pièce. Joshua chercha à taton la poignée de la porte, envouté par ces yeux limpides qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Quel était ce pouvoir de séduction qui émanait de cette habile voleuse? Il ne trouva jamais ce qui aurait été sa seule échapatoire, car la main d'Angelina si douce et mince qu'elle en semblait fragile comme la plus fragile des porcellaine, trouva la sienne avant qu'il ne pu trouver son salut. Elle avait lancé son piège, la proie y était tombée. Bêtement, non car Joshua n'était pas bête, ils voulaient tout deux cela, mais Greg, lui, ne supportait pas de se l'avouer. Sa seule faiblesse résidait en cette femme, la fille de son propre patron! Mais c'était une faiblesse tellement séduisante, tellement attirante... Il avait envit, très envit d'elle et elle le savait. Voilà en quoi consistait la principale arme que la belle Angelina possèdait. Cette arme qu'elle utiliserait encore une fois pour Josh, oui, pour Josh...

Celle qui avait été la douce Rosemarie quelques instants plus tôt à peine se transformait peu à peu en une diablesse désireuse et excitée. Elle avait ressentait les muscles souples de la main de Joshua, elle savait que ces mêmes muscles qui la faisaient frétiller d'impatience se trouvaient sur tout son corps, sous toutes les parcelles de sa peau.

-Pourquoi veux-tu partir? Pourquoi? Tu sais que tu en as envit toi-aussi n'est-ce pas, lui sursurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ne se retenant plus, elle fit se promener son nez dans le cou de Josh. Au diable les convenances! Elle avait bien l'intention d'aller aussi loin qu'il y avait une certaine fois...


End file.
